Revanchist Journey
by RevancheDarth
Summary: Change from the original beginning of Star Wars KOTOR to a dream
1. Prologue: The Dream

The Dream

Damn the Endar Spire! Ever since I was moved here I've been having this same dream. I don't even know why I'm even on the Endar Spire, all I know is one day my commander told me that the Jedi requested my transfer to the Endar Spire and I had to leave now. Why me, I mean I'm nowhere near special, all I am is a soldier that can speak many languages. Whenever I think why I didn't just become a translator for some planetary system I can't recall anything. Actually when I try to recall anything before my military career all I get is nothing. Ever since I got here all my dreams are like a memory waiting to play. This memory is engulfed in smoke and when I look close enough I feel that I almost see a pale woman bending over me and then it fades out. The strange thing is I see the memory through slits almost like I was wearing a mask. I know I haven't met this woman before but she seems familiar, like we have a connection. When I got on the Endar Spire we were moving by Taris. I haven't met anyone yet and no one has briefed me on my mission. I felt a vibration unaccustomed to what I usually dreamed and a few seconds later a loud bang was heard and some cold metal hit me on the head.

R&R Read & Review


	2. Chapter1: Endar Spire

Chapter 1: Hellish Journey through the Endar Spire

"Ah!" I interjected. Looking up I realized I rolled off the bed and hit the floor. My comlink was vibrating and the alarm was beeping and glowing red. It has barely been a week and the Endar Spire was already under attack. I ran to my locker getting my combat gear ready. Obviously I was giving the basic supplies, a blaster pistol, a medpac, a long sword, and a short sword. They didn't even give me two swords of the same size so my left hand attacks would be a lot weaker than the right handed attacks but I felt comforted I had two blades nevertheless, one blade just felt wrong. Just when I had finished getting ready some white haired guy barged in and locked the door behind him.

"I am the ensign of this vessel Trask." Trask said winded obviously he had been fighting.

"Yes sir, how do we get out if you just locked the door and the other door is also locked sir?" I asked

"Stay quiet we are going to have to go through the second locked door. That is your security door and we are going to have to get out of here and see if the Jedi Bastila is alive." Trask commanded

"Yes sir." I didn't even bother to figure out who Bastila is; there would be time for that later. As Trask punched the codes in the door the other door was started to be forced open. As they bust in my room we left locking the door behind us.

"They won't get through this door its thick, unpickable, and the only way to get past it is with the codes." Trask whispered. Obviously we were in an unmanned part of the ship as we crept through. When we opened a door however there were three Sith soldiers looking at papers. Obviously they were stunned to see us seeing as none of them had a weapon drawn.

"For the Republic!" Trask screamed. I had already plunged my short sword in the hand of one making him stuck to the table as I plunged the long sword into the same soldier's heart. Trask nailed the guy who had started to raise his blaster to shoot me. The third Sith soldier dived over the table at me which was a bad mistake. I withdrew the short sword out of the table spun out of the way as Trask powered up his shot and nailed the soldier in the head.

"That was easy." I said

"Joseph that was only three soldiers we haven't even seen heavy troopers yet." Trask reminded me.

"Yeah, yeah let's see what they were looking at. As I shuffled through the papers it was obviously schematics to where the Jedi stays in the Endar Spire. At this time someone spoke over our comlink.

"Hello, this is Carth Onasi, Bastila'sescape pod is away. You all need to meet me near the escape pods so that we can escape to Taris *Signing off*." Of course we had to go through all the biggest rooms on the ship where the Sith would be. We decided that we should try to avoid as many spots at possible so we put our stealth field generators on and went into camouflage mode. We managed to sneak past two people when we were caught by a heavy trooper.

"Wait, there's someone over there!" The heavy trooper said as he launched a cryoban grenade.

"Damn!" I said as we dived out of the way.

"Lucky I have these!" Trask said as he threw the frag grenade at the heavy trooper and the three new soldiers that ran in. Unfortunately, that alerted the two people we already had sneaked past and two more came from the room. Not only that, the grenade failed to kill any of soldiers.

"Thanks Trask!" I yelled as I was dueling the heavy trooper and two more soldiers at once. Trask shot one down with his rapid shot and then pulled out a sword and started dueling three people at once. I never had been in such an intense battle in my life. The sweat flying off my chin, blocking the two soldiers and then dodging the heavy trooper's blaster rifle's power shot. Both the extra two soldiers not shooting out of fear of hitting their own soldiers. The heavy trooper hurled a thermal detonator at me but it dodged and killed the two inactive Sith soldiers along with one of the soldiers attacking Trask as he fell another soldier. I stabbed the heavy trooper's foot and as he howled slit his throat. I spun around the dead body using it as a shield against the two soldiers that lunged at me. Unfortunately for the soldier close to him his blade got stuck and so I severed his arm and stabbed him in the back of the neck. Trask shot the third one with his sniper shot, obviously killing the third soldier that attacked him. As we walked by a door Trask obviously sensed something as he ran ahead he said,

"There's something behind here," he opened the door he saw something horrible, "Damn, a dark Jedi!" Trask walked in as the door locked behind him.

"Trask!" I screamed

"Continue on without me!" Trask yelled already clashing with the dark Jedi. With no way in I decided to heal up and use one of my medpacs.

"That's better." I said. Some of my clothes were ripped and I was sweaty and tired but it took the burn off my injuries. I opened the door and saw two soldiers. As I killed them Carth Onasi came back online.

"There are ten soldiers in the next room, you can program the robot to help you or use the computer to overload the terminal in that room *Signing off*." I decided to just overload the terminal, why send a droid when I have to help it anyway its far easier and quicker to just overload the terminal. As I crossed the room with all the dead body I saw another long blade. Throwing my short blade to the side I ripped it from the dead soldier that was obviously burned. Opening the next door some republic guy was waiting with short brown hair and a beard.

"I'm Carth Onasi we have to leave now or the Sith will destroy the Endar Spire even with their own troops on it."

"Ok, let's go" As I said it we climbed into the escape pod and blasted off. I don't remember the next part but Carth said the Endar Spire blew up causing me to crash into the side, instantly knocking me out but Carth was able to stop himself from falling.


	3. Chapter 2: Crash Landing!

**Chapter 2: Crash Landing!**

_**Carth P.O.V. **_

"Joseph, Joseph!, JOSEPH!" I yelled. The explosion of the Endar Spire had thrown him into the wall of the escape pod and knocked him out cold.

"Damn! We are crashing into the Sith quarantined planet of Taris and I'm stuck with a knocked out soldier; great…" It was useless to complain, I have to do the best I can not to be caught by the Sith. A rumble of the escape pod showed that we have broken through Taris's atmosphere and we are coming down fast. I held fast to the ceiling again cause I knew the landing would be rough. The immediate impact of the crash has already sent my legs flying but I still held on. The grinding sound of metal coming from the bottom of the escape pod obviously meant we had luckily hit a floor and not crash into a building. The eventual stop of escape pod jerked me forward causing me to crash into the side but I knew I had to leave carrying Joseph along with me. Slamming my fist into a button, the door opened. Moving fast I picked up Joseph and ran into a building which turned out to be an apartment. Pearing around the corner I saw Sith soldiers already at the crash site.

"It's empty sir! They must have escaped!" The soldier said to his commander. I knew it was time to run especially when the commander ordered a battalion of soldiers my way to search the apartments. Joseph was starting to get heavy but I knew I had to try and hide out in an abandoned apartment room. Sweat dripping from my face I heard the Sith soldiers entering the building. I tried two more doors and they were locked but finally the last one was open and I crept in locking the door behind us. Throwing Joseph on the bed I hid in a closet just in case a soldier or so would walk in and try to kill him. Luckily the Sith soldiers were lazy and walked right past the door. Staying up for a few more hours, I realized our trouble was over for now and I went to sleep.

**. . .**

A week has passed and Joseph isn't awake. I can't take him to a hospital for fear of being found out by the Sith but I don't think leaving him here is a good idea either. All he does is moan and shake back and forth like he's going through some nightmare. I can't imagine what he's going through but I can't explore too much in fear of him being discovered. If he's caught I am doomed. I can't find Bastila by myself on this huge planet but maybe the two of us can. Also going outside is dangerous, people are being questioned left and right about the survivors of the escape pod which I figured out when some Sith soldier grabbed me by the collar and asked me all I know and maybe if he was generous he let me free. I know all about the Sith interrogations and I knew one way or another I would get beat up. After I told him I didn't know anything he preceded to punch me senseless and when I was almost knocked out he just threw me like I was nothing. Unable to move I just sat there till this doctor quickly sneaked me a medpac when the Sith had left and told me to leave or the Sith might come back. When I got back to our apartment Joseph was still asleep and I made sure to try and avoid the Sith as much as possible.

… R&R Read and Review please I need your opinion to see if its good or not


	4. Chapter 3: Awakening

**Chapter 3: Awakening**

_**Joseph P.O.V.**_

I don't know what's going on; I've jus' been sitting in a shroud of darkness for hours, days, weeks, even months? Time has no importance here; there is only me and the darkness. I decided that I should try and focus like in my dreams on the Endar Spire and maybe I could see something. After it felt like days of pure concentration and headache I finally saw something. The elegant pale woman from my previous dreams on the Endar Spire was fighting a dark Jedi. As the dark Jedi swiped at her head she ducked and spun with such efficiency the dark Jedi could not prepare a defense for when the hot blade pierced his stomach. With finesse she blocked the dark Jedi's plunge downward and decapitated him. Leaving his body to bleed the woman raised her blade again preparing to fight another enemy when I was ripped from the dream back to reality.

"You're alive!" Carth said, "I was starting to think you never wake up; you must have been having one hell of a dream."

"Yeah how long have I been out?" My voice was hoarse, my throat dry, and I was hungry. Not only that the light hurt my eyes, and I felt groggy. Carth was looking at me cautiously; obviously, it had been a while. The more I took in my surrounding the more confused I got. I didn't know where I was, the last thing I remembered was sitting in the escape pods.

"It's been a little more than a week." Carth whispered as quietly as possible probably trying to keep me calm however he achieved the opposite effect.

"More than a week!" I set straight up looking around violently hoping to get answers. "Where are we and what are we doin' here!"

"Calm down," Carth said obviously trying to keep the peace "we are in an abandoned apartment building on Taris." Swinging my legs off the bed and turning to face the Carth I asked,

"What did you figure out about Taris?" I was calmer than at first, but Carth still spoke quietly and was visibly concerned. Was I really that bad off? In my coma state I didn't know how much time passed and truthfully I didn't know how my external state had been altered either.

"The surface is basically covered in buildings and its one huge city. Taris used to be a planet buzzing with life, however when new hyperspace routes were found, Taris became obsolete. The planet now is under Sith quarantine and any ship that tries to leave is vaporized by the Sith's auto-targeting cannons. But before we even think about leaving we have to find Bastila." Carth put a lot of emphasis on this Bastila chick and I have no idea who she is.

"Who's Bastila, is she the one from the Endar Spire?" I didn't remember any Bastila's on the ship but just in case I thought I ask.

"That bump on your head has done more damage than I thought; Bastila's a Jedi. She is the key to the Republic war effort." Carth obviously thought I must be stupid, how important Bastila is I should know who she is.

"Ok, we have no idea where she is and we two re lucky enough to be blessed with the job of finding her, great. But not only that we have to find a way to escape Taris too. I never could have asked for an easier job." I said sarcastically. In less than a month my life has already been screwed up so bad. First the Endar Spire is attacked and now this; I am gonna need some alcohol to get me through this. I decided to get off the bed and soon as I tried to stand up I toppled over onto the floor.

"Easy there partner, you haven't used your legs in a week." Carth laughed at me, obviously he found it comical. Helping me back on the bed he decided to bring me breakfast. Carth had been a soldier far too long, the food tasted bland but it was food and I was ravenous. While I was tearing through the food like a Rancor Carth ran me bath water. Once I was done eating Carth helped me to the tub, gave me a change of clothes, and left. After stripping of my musty clothes I literally rolled into the bathtub. While I was cleaning myself I was doing my best to make my legs animate again. I tried stretching them, moving my big toe, rubbing my legs, and yoga poses but after a few days I still failed miserably. Not until a few days of heat packs and ice was I finally able to move. We decided that we both would go out tomorrow and try to get some information. I hoped that we wouldn't run into any trouble because I still felt out of shape. We had already decided to go undercover and so Carth brought us regular citizens' clothes. The next day Carth and I left however as soon as we opened the door we were greeted with,

"Alright you alien scum, this is a raid" Great my life jus' sucks, I already knew this would end in a fight.


	5. Chapter 4: Upper City Taris

Chapter 4: Taris

Carth and I looked at each other. Trying to keep a low profile was important and all but were we really about to let some Sith scumbags pick on Aliens.

"You Sith came last week and found nothing! Why do you Sith keep bothering us?" The alien said. He was obviously from Duros and probably got stuck here because the quarantine. He sounded infuriated however I don't think it was the best time to do so. An armed group of a Sith captain and two assassin droids verses two unarmed aliens didn't sound like a good plan to me.

"And that's how we deal with smart mouthed aliens." The Sith captain said already had killed the smart-mouthed Duros with two blaster pistol shots to the chest. At that moment I decided to save the last one.

"Leave 'em alone they haven't done anything." I blurted out. As the Sith Captain turned toward me and shot I ducked and did a sweep kick knocking him off my feet. My legs cried out in reproach, obviously my legs weren't all the way healed. As we both spun to face each other on the ground he powered the shot. For some reason I raised my left arm to block it and the blast sent my short sword ricocheting off a wall behind me and around the corner. I might have mentioned that I prefer two swords; the truth is I can't fight with one sword at all. After we both stood up he pulled out a sword and faced me. Smiling he attacked me with such ferocity I easily became overwhelmed and thrown back. My move set was extremely limited; the only thing I could do is blindly whack awkwardly. Carth was still fighting the two assassin droids so he wouldn't be able to help me and I didn't see the Duros alien. I just thought the alien scrammed when he grabbed the guy's face from behind. Dropping the blade the Sith captain clawed at the soldier which gave me the perfect time to attack him. My attack was clumsy and instead of killing him I slashed across his chest. Roaring, the Sith captain fell backwards with the alien. Carth was finally done destroying the two assassin droid and shot the Sith captain. After we removed the dead body off of the alien he said he would hide the dead bodies and he scuttled away.

We searched the other rooms of the apartment and found illegal aliens with medpacs and stimulants in their rooms. Terrified, the aliens would let us search their apartment as long as we promised not to reveal their whereabouts. We also found a Twi'lek vendor owner tried to sell us energy shields but we ignored him and continued on. Carth suggested that we look in the Cantina to get some information on the escape pod but what we found was entirely different. We found some drunken Sith woman toppling on the barstool. As soon as I sat down we engaged in conversation. She told me about some Sith party that we should go to and that she would just bring her Sith armor with her instead of going back to base to put it up. She said how it was the other set of Tarisian apartments and to find her there. I told her we might see her there and we continued on. Walking into a room with people watching television screams an announcer screamed describing a duel between Dead Eye Dunkan and Gerlon Two Fingers. It was a very quick duel; Gerlon pulled out blaster pistol and nailed Dead Eye right in the chest. When the screen turned off we walked to the Hutt in the back.

" Hello." I said politely, insulting a Hutt isn't something you want to do, as Carth stood to the side quietly refusing to make contact with the Hutt.

"Aww fresh blood in the ring that is good for business." The Hutt said guessing we were to become duelist even though we haven't asked to be a duelist yet.

""Oh um… yes I want to become a duelist, are there any perks about it?" I decided to become one; it might grease some wheels later on.

"You make 10% of the money betted on that round and people start recognizing you like a celebrity almost but first we must choose your name, I was thinking the Mysterious Stranger." The Hutt said. We knew the credits would be helpful but the Mysterious Stranger is a horrible name.

"No, I won't accept the Mysterious Stranger, I am not some Sith Lord whose mind was wiped by the Jedi Council and turned good. I think Joe Louis however would be far better."

"No kid, I've been doing this for years and I have a gut feeling…" The Hutt never got to finish that sentence however, I lost my patience already and us arguing was not helping.

"No I don't care what your colossal gut says, it will be Joe Louis! I know your thinking well you could leave my ring, however with the income of credits I will bring you won't regret this." I yelled at the Hutt, hoping to penetrate that thick skull of his.

"Fine then kid, you can go by Joe Louis, do you want to step in the ring now?" The Hutt asked, he knew that he needed fresh blood in the ring and refusing one over a complication over the name would have been stupid. Deciding that I wouldn't because I didn't have another sword to replace my lost short sword we kept on looking around the cantina. We saw a Twi'lek auditioning for a dance manager, conflict between a blue Twi'lek with a Wookie and a group of other aliens, and a noble brat trying to order us around. The noble hussy apparently though we were her waiter but when I set her straight she ran outside saying something about how I should mind my superiors. Finding nothing else of importance we decided to leave. Next to an elevator we saw the noble's daughter with the two soldiers, and she screamed,

"This will teach you how to deal with your superiors." At that the two soldiers lifted their heavy blasters and began to fire. Carth and I dived behind cover and they continued to shoot. I knew that I would have to depend on Carth for this one, running out with only a long sword would be suicide. We decided to work together, by using the reflection off my sword Carth could see where they were and shoot them without having to peer around the corner and get shot but Carth would have to move quickly or the long sword would get shot out of my hand. We counted to three and I stuck my sword out and Carth aimed around the corner and fired. Nailing the two of them the noble's daughter ran screaming daddy. When we approached the elevator a guard stopped us asking for authorization. When we asked what authorization was he told us only Sith soldiers or people with proper papers could use the elevator. Walking away I was smiling.

"What are you so chipper about?" Carth asked catching the smirk on my face.

"Looks like we are going to a party." I said walking towards the apartment building where the party was to be held. Still confused Carth questioned,

"Why are we going to some random Sith woman's party anyway, it sounds stupid to me and dangerous?"

"Do you remember what the guard said, about how we need papers or to be Sith soldiers to pass?" I asked Carth stopping to make sure we go over the plan before we enter the room where the party was being held.

"Yeah but I still fail to see…" Carth still showing doubt in the plan looked at me carefully, almost suspiciously like I was trying to turn him in or something.

"Remember the Sith woman said that she'ld bring her armor straight here instead of putting it in the Sith base and she wasn't the only Sith in Javyar's Cantina and I think they probably do the same." Carth's face lit up as realization dawned on him.

"Here's the game plan, we need to get everybody to drink as much as possible without making our faces recognizable. I believe since some of them are already tipsy we suggest a few drinking games while drinking as minimal as possible." I whispered to Carth as we walked in. As soon as we walked in the Sith woman beckoned us to her,

"Glad you made it, here have some Tarisian Ale."

"Thank you. I hope we haven't missed much." As we both accepted drinks I gave Carth an ok look. Drinking one cup as fine, after that though we were in trouble. As we were dancing to some music, Carth nodded to the stock hold of Tarisian Ale. We started passing out drinks, and 'playing' drinking games until eventually one passed out. Checking their supplies we found two Sith suits and two Echani foils. Walking away we decided to go to the Lower City now to hopefully scope out the area without interference. After putting our new armor on we walked to the elevator. The same guard was there but the disguise fooled him,

"Another patrol going to the Lower City, I don't envy you it's apparently quite nasty down there."

"Hmmmm….." I said walking by him and pressing down. As soon as the elevator doors were open and we took two steps we saw blaster fire and swords clashing. It was a gang fight and someone on the left said,

"The Hidden Beks are weak and Gadden's a fool!"

"Brejik's the traitor and the Black Vulkars are thugs!" Someone on the right screamed. These so called Black Vulkars may be thugs but their stun batons instantly knocked out most of the Hidden Beks and their blaster rifles did the rest. As the last Hidden Bek fell and the Black Vultures were basically unscathed the leader of the group screeched,

"Sith are not welcome here!" Looking at each other we both unsheathed our weapons and said,

"Damn!"

...

Read and Review


End file.
